This invention relates to wick bar lifts. In one class of wick bar lift, a wick bar for receiving a liquid such as a herbicide is mounted to a vehicle at a selected elevation and moved through a crop to contact escapements with an application surface of the wick bar being adjusted in angle to hit the escapements. In a prior art wick bar lift, the elevation of the wick bar is controlled by hydraulic cylinders which control a lift mechanism directly upwardly or downwardly in elevation and the angle of the wick bar is adjusted by hand by rotating it and bolting it at the selected angle.
The prior art wick bar applicators of this type have several disadvantages such as: (1) they are expensive because of the multiple use of expensive parts; (2) they are heavy in weight because of an excessive number of support mechanisms; and (3) they are inconvenient to use because of adjustments that must be made from the ground by the driver leaving the tractor and making the adjustments by hand from the ground.